Assessment of safety and efficacy of using granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) in children to accelerate hematopoietic recovery following bone marrow transplantation. Recombinant human GM-CSF will be given to children prior to and immediately following allogeneic and autologous bone marrow transplants. Clinical and laboratory evidence for safety and efficacy will be gathered.